


Queen Lucia

by Red_Box



Category: Mapp & Lucia (1985) - Fandom, Mapp & Lucia - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fanart, Gen, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: Mapp & Lucia (1985) fanart: modern!AU +  student!AU
Kudos: 2





	Queen Lucia

**Author's Note:**

> Mapp & Lucia (1985) fanart: modern!AU + student!AU  
> Queen Lucia and her henchman Georgie... Tho in nowadays they’re probably fell not for Italian but for Japanese culture and pepper their talks with words they learn from anime... And for a hobby instead of watercolour paintings they make photography... all in all, they’re sort of hipster-ish and a bit weeaboo besties.  
> Lucia fell in love with dyke art student Irene (who adores her), as for Georgie he might be homoromantic asexual (or demisexual) and have some romantic crushes as well? But they have to fake dating each other for some reasons (homophobia?). Or perhaps everyone else just assumes they’re a pair. IDK Just random fanon variations...

  
*(По пятницам мы носим розовый)  
http://fav.me/ddjlx9u

 **Название:** Королева Лючия  
**Форма:** арт  
**Канон:** [«Mapp & Lucia»](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0088561/) (1985)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джорджи Пиллсон, Лючия Лукас  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** modern AU, student AU  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Предупреждения:** total AU, скетч  
**Примечание:** Тотал АУ. Если бы канон был школьным сериалом. Лучшие друзья с детства, Лючия и Джорджи, переводятся в новую школу в сонном городке Тиллинг и становятся там признанными «инфлюэнсерами». АУ, в котором Лючия и Джорджи — старшеклассники, вместо итальянского упарываются по японскому, вместо акварели пытаются в фотографирование. В клубе искусств Лючия кружит голову однокласснице по имени Айрин, у Джорджи тоже, наверное, какие-нибудь гоморомантические краши, но на всякий случай неразлучные друзья делают вид, что встречаются друг с другом. Лючия постепенно становится общепризнанной «королевой школы» (а позже и президентом ученического совета), сдвинув с пьедестала свою соперницу Мэпп, устраивая стильные костюмированные вечеринки и зазывая туда именно тех одноклассников и одноклассниц, которых Мэпп планировала пригласить к себе!


End file.
